


Starlight and UFO

by liumingyanstan (sunshoyo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, I LOVE OISUGA, I WILL FOREVER REMEMBER YOU I OWE YOU MY LIFE, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I read this one fanfic of oisuga and now I am addicted to it myself, M/M, Oikawa X Suga, Oikawa and Suga, Oikawa and Suga is a good match, a match made in heaven, milk bread, thank you to that one fanfic who became the pioneer for this ship, they are so perfect, this is basically because I fell in love with oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshoyo/pseuds/liumingyanstan
Summary: Sugawara, who was stroking his cheek ever so lovingly noticed the slight increase of temperature on it. Oikawa shrinked a bit but his arms still encircling Suga’s, not planning to let go even for a moment.





	Starlight and UFO

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I started writing these because finding fics for rarepair is tough. When I first started oisuga, I was like what???? What is this thing THEN BAM! I AM SUDDENLY IN THIS SHIP

The constellations adorned the midnight sky was twinkling at them, imitating the flickering of the lights. Oikawa shuddered as the cold breeze blew past him, using it as a chance to snuggle closer to Sugawara. Sugawara who noticed it hummed as he too begin to cup Oikawa’s face.

Oikawa is handsome. Undoubtedly. 

“Tooru”, he whispered. His voice, ever so velvety and the way it slipped past those pink lips of his. The fact that Oikawa didn’t actually press Suga to kiss the love out of him was questionable.

Oikawa’s hands subconsciously traced Suga’s lips. The fact that the starlight haired man didn’t flinch at it encouraged Oikawa to bring his face closer. All the nerve and receptors on Suga’s face was dysfunctional because his cheeks doesn’t feel numb at all from the wide grin he had since they laid down on the grass fifteen minutes ago.

Damn it. He thought. This felt really... really nice. So therapeutic even.

He is so glad he befriended Oikawa, so pleased that he had took the initiative to open up to him. A bit amused at the situation too, how did they go from rivals to more than friends?

That doesn’t matter because all that matter is that Sugawara is with him and he does not regret it, at all. Because being with Oikawa healed him, it allowed him to feel more like himself. He could be gentle with Oikawa, he could be playful with Oikawa and he could be tender, soft, loving with Oikawa. 

“Suga-chan.” Oikawa snaked his arm on his head, the other wrapped around his waist.

Suga’s waist was dainty, delicate and so perfect. His legs long, his killer abs, his shoulders sturdy, his pale skin, his long eyelashes, his elegant fingers. Possessing such beauty, Oikawa contemplated whether Sugawara Koushi is actually a fallen angel.

An angel. He thought again. He is cuddling an angel under the starry sky. 

Sugawara, who was stroking his cheek ever so lovingly noticed the slight increase of temperature on it. Oikawa shrinked a bit but his arms still encircling Suga’s, not planning to let go even for a moment.

Those calloused hands, those long fingers drawed circle on Oikawa’s arms causing a bit tingling sensation to crawl on it. The subtlety of the action caused Oikawa’s lips to stretch into a grin. For so long, their minds were blank but all they felt was their warmth, being watched over by millions of stars hanging on the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and Coruscate’s author senpai, IM TRYING TO LOOK FOR YOU. THANK YOU FOR INTRODUCING ME TO THIS OISUGA WHEN I WAS ACTUALLY LOOKING FOR SUMN HAIKYUU SINS


End file.
